Vampire To Hunter
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto waking up at the school after a fail attack on it will change his life for ever. WIll he keep doing what he does or will he find a new reason to keep living for. But is there something else in the shadows of his family history?


Thanks Blkdragon112 for beta reading.

This story is a Naruto and V+p crossover but also a hidden crossover that you will see soon.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes as he looks around the room trying to remember where he is right now, but the last thing he remembers is that he was sent to kill all the monsters in Yokai Academy.

When he opens his eyes he sees an old man in priest clothes and then next to him is a girl with long pink hair. That's when it hits him because he now knows that he was still alive and they now have him.

He doesn't know why they didn't kill him because if it was the other way around he would have killed his targets without thinking of letting them live. He is a soldier, no he is a living weapon created by Konoha. But right now Naruto is scared for the first time because he doesn't know why he's still alive.

He doesn't know if they are going to do some kind of sick thing to him or if they already had done something to him. Right now he had no idea what happened since he was knocked out in battle but he does know that he can't trust these monsters that killed his family.

He doesn't want them to even come close to him because he doesn't want to be anyway near a monster for what they have done. He just looks at the priest making him just move back away against the wall.

"Get the fucking hell away from me, I don't know why you let me live but that is your mistake not my!" Naruto said/yelled with a tone mixed with fear and anger but the man in the priest robes just walks up to him. The man had a look on his face as he is trying to understand why this young man is so scared of him.

"Why do you hate monsters so much? You and your men attacked us first so why would you attack us for no reason?" Naruto became more pissed off when he heard that. They attacked first because there is no way Naruto attacked first. He isn't the one that attack first. His family was one that got killed first by monsters because they are nothing but evil being that must be killed.

"I didn't attack first! You monsters are the ones that killed my family! You took everything from me!" The old man cut him off which he was trying to figure out why.

"No, you have been lied to and you can see it if you don't believe me. This was off the body of your leader." The old man said again which he turns on the TV and puts in the tape. Before the tape started a group of teenagers come in and stand next to the pink hair girl.

"What did you do? Have you gone insane or something!" A young man yelled which the older one just looked at him like he didn't give a damn that the younger man is yelling or that he is pissed off.

"Nothing, I just told him that his family was killed by monsters, but we both really know who killed his family. We are the ones that did and now we have a perfect weapon." The man just laughs before walking over to a tube filled with water. Inside the tube was a boy no older than six with wires going in and out of his body.

The teenagers in the room are shocked but the inner Moka just stares outside of her seal. "_What could happen now? Where does all this lead to?"_She knows he's one of the men that attacked the school. But she is the one that fought against Naruto and she couldn't believe a human could go toe to toe with a vampire. She's starting to believe that just maybe by watching this tape she will find out how he could.

Naruto is pissed but he isn't showing it at all. He couldn't believe that he was lied to just so they could turn someone into a weapon. How someone could have done something like that to him were his thoughts.

Right now he wanted to make them pay for doing this to him but he knows right now he can't do anything. He can't do anything right now because he's stuck inside this school for monsters and has no way out to even try doing anything against Konoha for what they have done to him.

Next thing the tape showed was Naruto ten years old in a training area." Today we will be testing your strength." Once Naruto heard him say that ten full grow men started to walk up to him with blades in their hands.

"If you can kill Naruto right now then you will have your freedom." After the man told them that the ten prisoners begin to rush at the little Naruto ready to kill him without a second thought.

These men didn't care who they had to kill if it meant to be free from being a prisoner because they want their freedom. Some wanted it so they can do the things they did that got them in jail but some just wanted to have freedom again.

Naruto rushed at them as well and hit the first human but when his fist hit the man's chest you could hear his ribs being broken. Naruto eyes became as lifeless as he seems to be when he hits the next person breaking his neck.

Naruto just looks at the last eight which become scared now. They had no idea a kid could be this dangerous or that a kid can kill someone. To them this is just a nightmare and couldn't be real but they would find out how real it was soon.

The teenagers watching the tape couldn't believe how a ten year old could kill like that and as they watch him kill the last eight their minds are going blank because of how someone could turn a kid into a killer, no not a killer but a mindless weapon.

The inner Moka for the first time felt sad that someone had to go through this kind of life. Naruto just looked at the tape like it just something that happened and he doesn't care. No matter what he says or does will change what happened on this tape and he knows it

The next thing they see is Naruto at the age thirteen and they're making Naruto dodge bullets as they're being shot at him. The shots are coming from men with handguns.

"Good it seems your speed is coming along nicely." The man said which he turns to the younger man that they seen in the first part of the tape.

"Kakashi now how does it feel to see that I was right all along? He's becoming a perfect weapon. Thanks to his family line that is" The older man asked him but the younger man next to him who was now known as Kakashi. Kakashi is sick to his stomach as he knows he had a hand in creating this living weapon and his face shows how he feels.

"Is he even human anymore Asuma?" Asuma just looked at him like he is a fool to care about something so small like that. He shakes his head at his younger partner because he could never truly see the big plans to things.

"Who fucking cares if he is no longer human, all he wants is to make the ones that killed his family pay. So as long as he thinks monsters did it then who cares if he becomes a monster himself." Asuma then just laughs as Kakashi looks down at his hands that are shaking.

He couldn't believe he's letting this madman do this to a kid that has done nothing wrong. He keeps looking at Naruto as a tear comes down his left eye. His right eye had been cut forcing him to lose it thanks to a monster attack.

Everyone is now shocked again and is starting to hate humans, hell even the human that is standing next to his friend is starting to hate his own race. For doing this but everyone just thinking how someone could be this sick and evil to do that to a living bring.

"What's the point of watching this? It's not going to change anything and I can't go back to being a normal human anymore." Naruto asked which everyone looked at him with sad eyes.

"What with your eyes stop it now? I don't need anyone feeling pity for me." The headmaster smirked at this because he knows someone like Naruto would never want pity. Someone like Naruto who believes he's strong and doesn't need pity or help from anyone in order to live his life.

"They don't pity you but they are sad that something like this happened to you, monsters are not cold heart and they do care about others. Tsukune is a human that living at this monster school. No one hates him or wants to kill him; the only people that know he is a human are monsters that are standing next to him." Naruto just looks away from them because he doesn't care if they don't hate this human.

"Like I said I'm not like Tsukune, I don't know what it means to be a living being, just like you seen in the tape. I'm nothing but a weapon, something you can just throw away when it use has die out." Once he said that Moka walked over to him and slapped him across his face. Naruto looked at her which lifeless eyes because he really doesn't think he should have been slapped like that.

"You're not a weapon or something you can throw away! You are a living being and not a weapon, we will show you how to act like living being then if you don't know how to." Moka looked at him then back at everyone who nodded to her.

The inner Moka could only listen as she becomes sad, she had never felt this way about anyone before but this young man in front of her was all alone and doesn't know how to live life like a living being. Naruto is a seventeen year old person who doesn't know what life means, making her heart feel pain for him.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." The pink hair girl said to him next the boy that the old man say was a human walked up to him. "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Next was a blue hair girl with a big breast. "My name is Kurumu Kurono, nice to meet you." The next was someone with purple hair and had a lollipop in her mouth.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." The last two people to walk up are two girls. One was a little girl and youngest of the group and other looked around their age.

"My name is Yukari Sendo and this is Ruby." The little girl said which he nodded to all of them.

"Guess it's my turn. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Everyone nodded to him which he slowly starts to get to his feet. He takes his shirt off which now it's just rags thanks to Moka. When he does that everyone can now see all his scars on his back and chest but they can also his how built he is.

He isn't a body builder but he had a good size. He moved his hand around his dog tags which he rips off and throws them to the ground. Everyone looks at him which he just looks at the old man.

"What should I do now?" The headmaster smiled to him then moves his hand out for him.

"How about you start to stay at this school for right now then you can decide what to do with your life." Naruto takes his hand and nods but Naruto was truly thankful that they could forgive him like this. Part of him knows he has to do something to make up what he has done but he needs find out what he needs to do.

"Moka-chan could you please take him to his room if it not something you don't mind to do?" Which that said the headmaster gives Naruto a key as he said that.

"It's ok, I'll do it Headmaster." Moka said with a smile as she and Naruto starts walking out of the room. Naruto looked at her and but he doesn't know why everyone wants to help him. After all he did attack the school so why do they want to be nice to him.

"Why are you all being nice to me? I'm one of them people that attacked the school but that goddess kicked my ass; I mean I got my ass kicked badly." Little did Naruto know but that goddess is inside Moka and she does hear what Naruto called her. If she wasn't inside right now he would see the so called goddess with a deep blush on her face.

The truth is Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't know what he could have called the silver haired goddess that gave him a fight that he enjoyed so much. But in the end he lost to her and woke up in that room but he wishes he can see her again.

"You only attacked because you though monsters killed your family, that's not something we can hold against you. Anyone else would have done the same thing in your shoes. Also the person you called a goddess is me." She stops and looks at him with a smile on her face because it's nice hearing the inner side of her being shy.

"She is my inner side and she comes out when I removed my Rosario that's around my neck. Both of us are two different sides but we both are what you call a vampire." As she said that to him he just looks at her but he realizes something.

They are tired to get him to have the power to go against a vampire and win but look like they failed to give him that much power.

"So the being that they tried so hard to match in power was also a vampire. That's what they tried making me for, someone who could beat a vampire but it looks like a vampire can still kick my ass." He stated with a smirk on his face which Moka blushed and so did the inner one.

They see teenage boy start to walk up to Moka and Naruto. He tries grabbing Moka breasts but Naruto stops him by grabbing his wrist with his right hand.

"You shouldn't go around trying to grab someone chest, you may end up being killed for doing that." Moka looked at the man which she was hoping this doesn't turn into a fight. The teenager looked at Naruto as Naruto starts to throw the teenager back.

But the teenage is now on his back on the ground; Naruto moves his arm around Moka lower back and starts walking away. The teenage starts looking daggers at him but he can tell his power level is not close to being as Naruto so he has to wait for someone he can hire to take Naruto out.

Naruto move his hand off her lower back as she looks at him with a deep blush on her face. "How far is it to the room Moka?" Naruto started to talk to Moka which she just pointed to the dorm rooms for boys.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat when we get to the dorm?" When she heard food her gut growls and she blushes. "I'll take that as a yes." Moka nodded her head to him with a blush still on her face.

Naruto tries to think of how Kakashi told him to act like. "I miss you Kakashi. You were only one that wanted me to be a human and not a weapon, I don't know what happened to you but I hope you're still alive. You keep me from truly becoming a weapon." Moka smiled because Naruto had at least one person who tried to keep him from being a weapon.

"How good of a cook are you?" Moka asked him which he smiles to her because the 2nd person that was nice to him showed him how to cook. He is truly going to miss the two of them but he knows that they maybe live or died.

"Well Rin trained me to be a good cook." He thinks of Rin and Kakashi. He wishes that he could see the two of them. Rin was always there to help him as a mother whom showed him how to cook and behave in front of girls and women.

"So what was she like to you?" Naruto looks at her when she asked him that.

"Rin was like a 2nd mother to me and Kakashi was like a 2nd father, I don't hate him because he helped the man that turned me into weapon. Kakashi thought he was doing what was for the good of humans, Kakashi and Rin always wanted to make peace with monsters and humans. Not all humans think the same as the two of them." Moka nodded her head because she knows that not all humans want peace with monsters.

Naruto closes his eyes to see Rin and Kakashi. Naruto isn't someone to trust anyone. The only two people are Rin and Kakashi. He now thinks that he can slowly trust others again, he slowly looks at Moka as he thinks of that.

When he gets to the door and opens it to show a normal room with a bed and a kitchen. He then goes into the room to see a bathroom on his right but he goes to the kitchen to see that there is food already here. He starts to see what kind of food there is.

"Why don't you wait on the bed and I'll cook us some food?" She nods her head and sits on the bed but she looks around because it just seems so empty inside here. "_We need get him things to put in here and maybe some photos."_

"_You seem to care a lot about someone that tried to hurt you and your friends don't you?"_The inner Moka's words seem to hit deep and somewhat hurt the outer Moka because she doesn't want be mean to him either.

"_It wasn't his fault because he couldn't say no to these people and he had though those monsters killed his family. He most has been in so much pain over these years because of losing his birth family like that."_She knows that she has to help him no matter what because someone has to do it for him.

The two of them talk to each other but they smell the food and can't believe how good it smells._ It seems he knows how to cook and hopefully its food to eat but I still say no matter how good food is blood is always better."_Outer Moka doesn't pay attention to what her inner side is saying and heads for the kitchen.

"Sit and enjoy." She sits at the table before looking at the food making her smile. When she takes a bite of it then looks up at him.

"This is really good Naruto-san how did you get to be this food." She just looks at the food. "_Good food but I wonder how good his blood is."_Her inner side through but her outer side just shakes her head.

"I'm glad you like it." He looks at her but the two of them eat and once they're done he looks at her. What would you like to do now?"

"Let's go to the newspaper club where all my friends work at me." He nods his head to her before opens the door for her and walking out.

Both of them start walking to the club room. But on the way the same teenager boy come to them but this time he isn't alone like he was the last time they had seen him. He is with a bigger man that turned into a monster that is a big bull.

"Take him down like I pay you for! This way I can have my fun with Moka without having someone stop me." The human looking one yelled out as he is looking at Naruto. Naruto doesn't even seem to be bothered by this at all.

The bull rushed at Naruto which Naruto kicks the bull in the face causing the bull to fall on his side and he slowly gets back up on his feet. Naruto is now ready to hit the bull again but he is kicked from behind him. He went forward into the bull which head butt him causing him to be sent him into the school's wall.

When Naruto gets back on his feet then he moves over to Moka. "Get out of here." Moka shakes her head no so he moved his hands to her Rosario and he slip but pulled it off. Naruto is shocked that he broken her necklace. "Sorry Moka I think I broke your necklace." But what made him more shocked that she changed forms and now looked like the goddess.

"Ok, that is really weird, but a good weird I guess." Moka looked at him but she just smirked then she sees the two people behind them.

"I'll take the boy and you take the bull, but one thing, don't you dare die, I still need a sparring partner." Naruto smirks and nods his head to her but his mind is trying to figure out why she wanted him not to die.

Naruto rushed at the bull and Moka rushed the boy but if people were watching their faces they could see both Naruto and Moka are smiling. Yes Moka is now smiling a true smile for the first time in so many years. The reason why she's smiling is because she finally found someone who may fill the void in her life and heart.

When Moka was released, inner Moka's friends could feel her demonic aura and started to run to where it is. When they get to the place they see Naruto throwing the bull to the right causing the bull to fall off the cliff.

Now back to before the group got there, at the start of the fight.

Naruto jumps to the side of the bull to hit it with his fist which barely hurts him but Naruto sees his horns coming to him. He quickly does a back flip to dodge the attack. Naruto stares at his enemy and tires to come up with a plan to beat him.

"Your friend is having a hard time, once he's dead then we can have fun with you. I must say you look a lot hotter in this form than your normal one." Moka's face becomes pissed as she hears this low life talk to her like that; she does look over to see if Naruto is ok. He is dodging all the bull's attacks causing Moka's mind to rest without worrying about him.

"You think you can handle me? How wrong you are." She rushes at him just as Naruto starts to grab the bull by his horns but he does see the group of friends as he throws him off the cliff.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka yelled as she kicked the boy into the air.

"Going, going and gone, damn there goes all the fun now Moka." Moka smirks at him then looks at him.

"You're the one that threw the bull off the cliff, but they were low-level people no real fun in fighting them." Naruto has a weird look on his face because he has no idea there was a cliff there. He is now wondering if the bull monster is still alive from falling off of it.

"There is a cliff there? Damn I hope he knows how to swim" Moka lightly and playfully slaps him upside the head. Naruto is glad that he had a chance to meet the goddess again because he is going to be sad if he didn't have a chance like this. Everyone couldn't believe Moka is acting playful like that with him.

"Here is your Rosario back." Naruto handed it to her but she took it from him then slipped it into Naruto pants pocket. "How about you hold on for it for a little bit?" Naruto nodded which Moka looked at the group that her outer side calls friends.

"Everything's ok now, Naruto and I are going to go for a walk." Everyone nodded to her because everyone is so shocked that inner is normally the one that is scary and mean, is being friendly to Naruto. Everyone knows not to piss off the inner Moka so everyone started to walk away, Tsukune now starts hoping nothing was going on with the two of them.

When Naruto and Moka start walking Naruto starts to open his mouth. "How come you want to take a walk with me?" Moka looked at him which she just gave him a smile, Moka herself doesn't know why she wanted to do this but she glad that she did.

"Is it a bad thing to take a walk with me? I guess you like the outer me better just like everyone else." Moka looks hurt and this isn't an act that she would play on someone for fun.

Naruto just moves his arm around her waist then moves his head to her head. "I like this version better." When Moka heard that she then smiles the 2nd true smile in the whole time she has been in this school.

"You don't know how much that means for me to hear someone say that, everyone likes my other side because they think I'm mean and cold hearted." Naruto just moves her closer to him as they get closer to their dorm.

"They are all just fools to think that about you, I'll show you that you're not alone if you show me that I'm not alone." She slowly nods her head as both of them get to the door of the dorm room as Naruto opens it she walks inside but he notices something.

Her skirt was now showing a lot of her panties as he moves behind her and wraps his arms around her. "We need to find you a longer skirt Moka-chan." She looks down as she realize this was first time he seen her like this. In the fight he wasn't looking down there but as she looks around to face him.

"I guess I do but how about we just talk until you have to go back to your dorm to sleep?" Naruto nods and the two of them sit on her bed. They talked about their pasts and the things they both like and find out they do like a lot of the same things. Naruto says his goodbyes and heads to his dorm room.

When he gets to his room he pulls out a cross that hangs from a chain and slowly looks at the back of the cross his mother had gave him. The name Selena Belmont engraved in the metal but he doesn't know who she was besides being a family member in his long bloodline.

He slowly puts it around his neck making the cross go over his chest and his eyes are closed thinking of what happened today. He looks at the bed and hopes tomorrow will be a good day for him.

He goes to the bed and lies down before letting sleep over come him for the night.


End file.
